Yes He is my brother
by Aika Kyoraku
Summary: Just a whole lot of drabble on what would happen if certain Captains had sisters. Branch off of NO BLASTING IDEA! Rated for language in later chapters.
1. HENTAI!

"HENTAI!!! HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI HEEEEEEEEEEENTAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!" Aika Kyoraku raged at her older brother.

"Imouto-chan let me explain!" Shunsui Kyoraku, 8th squad captain, said nervously. Aika would have none of it.

"How many times have I told you not to go into my room?! Not even a meter near it?"

"I was just folding your clothes!"

"FOLDING MY UNDERWEAR!!!" she shouted, "Do you do this to every girl in Seireitei???"

"I'd like to."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGG!" she screamed and slammed the door.

"Imouto! Let me hug you and make it better!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING IT WORSE!! BREAK HIS HEART, KOUCHOU!!" Aika yelled, unsheathing her Zanpakutou. Out popped a teen, headphones over his ears, purple shirt and green pants. He was holding a microphone and glaring at Shunsui with a vengeance.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"The star of the show has arrived! Die you dirty under-garment sniffing PERV!"

"WAIT! YOU'LL GET ARRESTED IF YOU ATTACK ME!"

"Get him! Break his heart and his face!" Shunsui launched himself at his sister, locking her in a hug.

"DON'T HURT ME IMOUTO-CHAN!"

"You really need to find a new hobby, Hentai-nii," Aika said after a couple of seconds.

"Why would I need to do that when you always forgive me?"

"Intermission!" Kouchou said menacingly before disappearing again.

"Gah! Just kidding!"

"I forgive you, Hentai-nii."

"I'll drink to that!" he said happily.

"I won't."

"Aww, come on, Imouto-chan!" Shunsui said as he poured two glasses, "Sake is good for the soul!"

"You know very well that my body cannot handle liquor." Shunsui pulled her to the ground.

"Lighten up, Imouto-chan! You're much more fun when you're drunk!"

"…" Silence.

"Hentai-nii, why not call Ukitake-Taichou?"

"He's in bed with a cold."

"Byakuya-Taichou?"

"He's a stiff."

"Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

"Minor."

"Zaraki-Taichou?"

"He'd KILL ME!"

"Well what about-" He cut her off.

"I want to drink with you, Imouto-chan!" he whined. Aika sighed.

"No."

"BUT IMOUTO-CHAN!"

"No, I'm leaving." And with that, Aika left the room, leaving a stunned and disappointed Shunsui behind. Or so we thought. _Finally, _he thought as less than innocent thoughts filled his head; _it is time to investigate Imouto-chan's room!_

Meanwhile, Aika was thinking as well.

"Why are you so strange, Hentai-nii?" she asked herself. _I wish he'd make up his mind, _she thought_, Is he immature, a perv, or just plain stupid?! … Meh, probably all three._

She stared at the vast expanse of Seireitei. There was no other way to put it. Aika was bored.

"GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO!" she yelled to no one. Many of the passing by souls thought she had finally cracked after living with the 8th squad captain for more than two years. That was not the case.

"EEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" cried the one and only, Yumichika Ayesagawa.

"Eh? Yumi-chan?" she said to herself before dashing to the source of the noise. Quickly she barged in.

"What's up?" she asked excitedly. Yumichika looked ready to cry. With a shaking finger he pointed to a small black dot on his left arm.

"IT'S A TICK!"

"Eh?"

"A tick! A TICK IS MARRING MY BEAUTIFUL SKIN!" he yelled frantically, "And Imouto is off chasing Taichou with a camera so she obviously can't pull it off. Besides, there is NO WAY I am touching that ugly beast!" Aika was disappointed. _But hey, _she thought_, it's something to do._ She quickly pulled off the tiny bug.

"KILL IT!" Yumichika yelled, "It had the nerve to blemish my gorgeous skin! It deserves to die." Aika quickly cut the tick in half.

"This is why I call you Yumi-chan."

"It is not my fault! Anyone would look feminine when you have Imouto as a sister."

"Which is why I call her Yumi-kun."

"You can't when she's around Taichou. Have a seat." Aika quickly sat.

"True," she said thoughtfully, "when she's around him, she gets all starry-eyed and girly."

"Who's starry-eyed and girly?" demanded Yumiko Ayesagawa, younger of the Ayesagawa twins by seventeen minutes.

"Yumi-kun, when'd you get here?"

"Just now, I finally got Kenny to pose in a picture! AND, the best part is, it only took me five hours!"

"How long did it take last time?"

"Oh, about nine hours. Kenny runs _really_ fast!"

"Uh-huh. Yumi-kun, you do know that is not normal?"

"Oh don't worry, I do it all the time."

"And how's that work out for you?"

"Well, normally, I sneak up on him and snap a photo, then he gets mad and runs. And then I say, 'WAIT KENNY, WAIT!' Then he says, 'DAMMIT YUMIKO! STOP CHASING ME!' Then I go, 'NOT UNTIL I GET A PICTURE!' Then he goes, 'I'LL LET YOU TAKE A PICTURE IF YOU CAN CATCH ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And today, I was lucky!"

"…"

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"You do know that that is not normal, right?"

"Normality is not beautiful!" said Yumichika and Yumiko in unison. Aika blinked in surprise.

"Okay." (Just for Zoey, a little Kyle the Saxophone player reaction.) Suddenly Aika realized Shunsui was still at home. Alone. Unsupervised. With her room. Alone. Aika shuddered.

"What's up," asked the twins in unison.

"I have a funny feeling that there will be twelve captains instead of thirteen in the morning," Aika said angrily, "Thanks for having me, I'm gonna go beat Hentai-nii to a pulp now! Bye!"

"I feel bad for Kyoraku-taichou," Yumichika said a few minutes after Aika had left, "Hey! Imouto, can I see the pictures?"

0o0

"HENTAI-NII, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!" Aika raged.

"DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEEEEE, IMOUTO-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!"

"WHY SHOULDN'T I?"

"Ahem!" Both siblings slowly turned and found themselves face to face with the Captain Commander Yamamoto, himself, or, his voice, at least. A small black butterfly fluttered into the room.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto!" Aika yelled in surprise.

"No need to yell, Imouto-chan."

"I have orders for you two."

"Yes?"

"Both of you, along with the Ayesagawa twins, the Aizen siblings, Ichimaru siblings, Hitsugaya siblings, and Captains Zaraki, Kuchiki, and Unohana, will be monitoring Karakura Town. Keep your eye out for anything suspicious. Contact us immediately if anything or anyone attacks you. The Captains will be posing as teachers at the resident High School, excepting Captain Hitsugaya." The siblings suppressed a snicker.

"Your teaching positions are as follows: Kuchiki, history, Aizen, math, Ichimaru, homeroom, Hitsugaya, senior, Zaraki, language arts, Unohana, school nurse, Kyoraku, science." Shunsui smiled, Aika blanched.

"When do we leave?" she whispered.

"Tonight."

"Very well! Bye-bye, Captain Commander!" Shunsui said happily. The butterfly flew out the window.

"Science?" Aika asked incredulously.

"Mm-hmm! Imouto! This means I get to give you 'The Talk'."

"I have no doubt you know plenty about _that_. What really bothers me is that you'll be in a room full of _High School girls in short skirts_."

"Aww, Imouto-chan, don't worry! I only have eyes for you!"

"That's disgusting."

0o0


	2. Kenny Has EMOTIONS?

Disclaimer: I can only dream about owning Shuhei… Anywho! Thanks for reading my stuff! But, then again, I could be talking to an imaginary audience. OH WELL! If there are real people reading this, I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!

"Hello, class! My name is Gin Ichimaru, but you can Ichimaru-sensei!" said the silver haired man with an unnerving smile. The man's eyes never opened, yet he saw everything… That's blasting messed up. The next period was History with a stoic Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I'm Kuchiki-sensei…" he said in a perfect monotone. That was when much of the class caught up on their sleep, though; the girls seemed to like him. Next was Science with a slightly perverted, if not creepy, Shunsui Kyoraku. Then they all went to face their doom with violent Kenpachi Zaraki teaching, what else? Language Arts. Then there was the safe haven, math! With gentle and kind Souske Aizen who captured nearly all the girl's hearts on his first day.

"That was the weirdest cast of teachers I have ever met!" exclaimed Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I'll say! Though, most of them seemed pretty nice," replied his friend Mizuiro.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT L.A. TEACHER ALMOST GAVE EVERYONE A HEART ATTACK!" yelled Keigo. This will be a long school year.

"Students, we have some new students joining us today!" said Gin giddily, "Including my sister!"

"Yo. I'm Kaoru Ichimaru."

"Hi! I'm Yumichika Ayesagawa!"

"I'm Yumiko Ayesagawa."

"Yuki Histsugaya."

"Mikazuki Aizen."

"Hello. I'm Aika Kyoraku." Each and every one of the new soul reapers felt countless eyes trained on them. Whispers filled the room.

"Whoa! Teachers have sisters?"

Kaoru Ichimaru banged her fist down so hard on her desk it cracked.

"Blah blah blah blah BLAH! Yeah, I'm his little sister. So what? You wanna make somethin' of it?" The class went silent. Gin frowned.

"Imouto, you know I gonna have to pay for that now," Gin said.

"Do I look like I care, Ani?" Kaoru asked.

"You should start caring or I'll hug you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you!" Gin said as he launched himself at his sister, clenching her in a hug.

"AH! LET GO OF ME YOU FEAKIN' GAY PERVERT!" Kaoru shouted.

"Aww, Imouto, that hurt on the inside!" Gin said, feigning sadness.

"You want me to make it hurt on the outside too?" she growled. Gin released her.

"Tut, tut, tut, little sis! You really need to figure out how to control your temper," he said to her in a concerned voice, "Now please take a seat!" Kaoru stalked over to a desk, shooting Gin a look that could kill. ( A/N Now that's what I call shootin' em' dead! HAHAHA! PUNNY!) Gin shook a finger at her.

"Little Sis! You better start behavin' or I might just need ta send ya ta the principal!" Gin added darkly. Kaoru hissed, but "behaved" the rest of the hour. The same could not be said for the rest of the girls or Yumichika.

"Okay," Aika said as she walked into the Urahara Shoten, "it's official. School is now a living helloo, Hentai-nii!" she said as her brother walked in the door. He smiled at her and said, "School is sooooooo much fun, Imouto-chan!" Aika twitched.

"Yeah!" Mikazuki snorted, "For you guys!" She shuddered as she remembered her hair being tousled from behind. All of the "Kyaaa! She looks exactly like Aizen-Sensei!"'s.

"Rough day, sweetie?" asked the one and only, Kisuke Urahara.

"Let's just say it wasn't a pleasant experience."

"Well, whenever you feel like crying with frustration, my shoulder is always available, Dear Heart!" the older man said. Mikazuki smiled.

"Thanks for the offer," she said, when her hair was suddenly being ruffled by Souske Aizen.

"Hello, dear Imouto."

"I'm going to KILL YOU, SOUSKE!" she screamed at her unsuspecting brother.

"You're never going to get a boyfriend if you act like that, Mikazuki."

"She's already captured a heart," Aika said, bluntly gesturing to the humming Kisuke. Souske smiled before elbowing Mikazuki suggestively.

"S-shut up!" she said blushing.

"I didn't say anything, Mikazuki."

"Thanks," she said to Aika sarcastically.

"No problem," Aika replied. Suddenly Kaoru burst through the door.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BROTHER?!"

"Whatcha need, Lil' Sis?"

"I need you to DIE!"

"But why?"

"'Cause you BLASTING SEXUALLY HARRASSED ME!"

"I hugged you."

"You're my teacher." Gin frowned.

"I'm also your brother. Aww, Lil' Sis, your gonna make me start cryin'!" Suddenly Kenpachi blasted through the door, Yumiko clinging to his back.

"BLAST IT ALL, YUMIKO! GET OFF MY BACK, DAMMIT!" he yelled, though, he didn't sound annoyed.

"Aww, Kenny, you know you love me!" Slowly, Kenpachi peeled the helplessly smitten fan girl off his back, set her down, and stared. She started to giggle.

"Kenny, you have beautiful eyes." He raised an eyebrow. She reached up and raised the other for him. The faintest blush played across his face before he quickly looked away. Everyone gaped. Kenpachi went beet red. He swiftly put Yumiko over his shoulder, and fled the room.

"Well, well, well," Gin said, "somebody needs to learn how to share!"

0o0


	3. Ring Around The Yumiko!

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I can only dream about owning Shuuhei… Enjoy!

"Well, Imouto?" asked Yumichika.

"Well, what?" replied Yumiko.

"Oh, don't play innocent!" said Aika, "What happened last night?"

"Well?" asked Mikazuki, "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make Zaraki-Taichou blush!" said the interrogators in unison.

"Oh that? He does all the time when we're alone!" The others looked at her incredulously.

"Seriously?" asked Gin, suddenly in the ring of students at lunch.

"Yep!" said Yumiko.

"What are we talking about?" asked Souske, appearing beside Gin.

"Zaraki-Taichou blushing last night," answered Shunsui, appearing next to Aika. At the exact moment Shunsui said that, Byakuya walked by, heard this, and stopped, gaping at them in amazement.

"What?" he asked, wedging himself between Gin and Kaoru.

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is!" said Yumiko, annoyed, "other than the fact that Kenny's sooooooo cute when he's blushing!"

"What happened after he carried you out of the room?" asked Yuki excitedly.

"Who was carried by what?" demanded Toshiro, climbing up onto Souske's back.

"Yumiko made Zaraki-Taichou BLUSH!" exclaimed Yumichika, "Then _he_ carried _her_ out of the room!" Toshiro's eyes widened.

"He did that!?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"I wonder if he's feeling alright," said Souske, "Maybe we should take him to see Unohana."

"Who needs to see me?" asked the 4th squad captain.

"NOT KENNY! KENNY'S FEELING JUST FINE!" yelled Yumiko, just when Kenpachi wandered out for his lunch break, he sneezed. _Weird… _he thought.

"Well, Yumiko? We're waiting," said Gin.

"Well, when Kenny put me down he leaned over and-" she was cut off by a large hand covering her mouth, said hand was attached to a wrist, wrist to muscled arm, arm to shoulder, shoulder to body, body to neck, neck to face. And that face, that bright red face, belonged to none other than Kenpachi Zaraki.

"OH MY GOD! HE IS BLUSHING!" Toshiro gasped.

"Yumiko, that's quite enough information for these vultures!" he said, leaned down, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded furiously and he left.

"What'd he say?" asked Aika.

"I. Can't. Tell. You!" Yumiko said giddily. Soon after, she broke away from the people encircling her, spotted Kenpachi, ran over and sat on his lap. The ring of soul reapers trained their eyes on them. Kenpachi looked surprised for a moment, then shrugged and continued eating. He remained his normal color. That is, until Yumiko stole a bite off of his chopstick. This time, everyone stared.

"Yum!" Yumiko said brightly, "Who made this delicious meal for you, Kenny?"

"Don't ask me questions you already know the answer to," he said.

"What does he mean by that?" whispered Shunsui frantically. Aika shushed him.

"What do you mean?" Yumiko asked innocently. He sighed.

"You made it," he mumbled. Aika gave her brother a look that clearly said "There, does that answer your question?" Shunsui smiled.

"AWWWWWWW!" Gin said, "Ain't that sweet!" Kenpachi glared at him.

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!" roared Kenpachi, accidentally knocking Yumiko onto the ground. She pulled on his sleeve.

"Mmmmm!" she whimpered.

"What?" he asked angrily, then, noticing her tears, his face softened.

"Sorry, Yumiko! You okay?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I hurt my leg." He sighed softly before picking her up and carrying her to Unohana's office.

"Well," Shunsui said after he got over the shock, "that was something I thought I'd never see, again!"

"Man I wish we were in Seireitei when that happened!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"_I_ wish I had a camera," said Yumichika.

"Knowing Yumiko, she probably had one all this time," said Yuki. Everyone considered this for a moment, and then nodded their heads.

"True, true!" said Gin, "It seems our little friend is full of surprises."

"You know what, Ani? You would know," said Kaoru.

"Yes! Yes I would." Kaoru shuddered.

"Ewwww…"


	4. Magu The Mischief Maker!

DISCLAIMER: I can only dream of owning Shuuhei! BTW Only Aika and Kouchou belong to me… Doesn't that suck? Anyway, I'm incredibly happy! I got a review!

Remember, reviews make authors feel warm and fuzzy on the inside! Please enjoy!

Kenpachi was teaching English words, quizzing his students on their vocabulary words.

"Asano!" he yelled, "Do you know what the definition of 'fluke' is?" Keigo Asano's head snapped up and was about to answer when, suddenly, the door burst open. A tall man with peacock colored hair and fancy clothing walked in. The cane he carried in his left hand made a clacking sound every time it met the tiled floor as he traipsed over to Kenpachi, looked him over, and smiled.

"Why, hello! You look lovely as usual, Kenny-sensei! Love the new look! Was it Yumichika's doing?" he asked.

"Get out of here, Magu," growled Kenpachi.

"Hit the nail on the head, didn't I, Kenny-sensei!" The class began to whisper.

"Kenny-sensei?"

"I wonder if we should call him that!" Kenpachi grunted with frustration.

"Don't worry kids!" said the man called Magu, "No matter how you look at it, Kenny-sensei can't hurt you, or else he'd get arrested!"

"LEAVE!" yelled Kenpachi.

"What's so wrong about checking on my dear younger siblings?"

"If you felt that way, why didn't you attend conferences?" an exasperated Kenpachi asked. Magu ignored him.

"And how are my favorite-"

"Only."

"Younger siblings doing?" he asked as he sauntered over to Yumiko, who looked ready to die, and Yumichika, who looked helplessly smitten.

"What're you doing here, Magu-nii?" asked Yumichika.

"Is it wrong to want to visit my siblings?"

"We're in school," said Yumiko.

"True," Magu said thoughtfully, "Well then, I'll see you two after school!"

"I… can't…" whispered Yumiko.

"Why not?"

"I have a… date," she mumbled.

"A… date?" Magu repeated, shocked, "Well!" he said completely recovered, "Who's the lucky chap?" Yumiko motioned for him to lean over and whispered in his ear. He blinked in surprise and looked from Kenpachi back to Yumiko.

"Yumichika!" he said sharply, "we are going out tonight! When and where are you going?" he asked.

"Like hell I'm telling you!" she said.

"Imouto! I am here to protect you!" he complained, "Plus I want to see how things go!"

"NO!"

"But-" Kenpachi cut him off.

"Magu, I think it's time for you to leave." And with that said, he dragged the unwilling Magu out of the building. Silence. As soon as Kenpachi walked back in, Keigo couldn't hold back anymore.

"Kenny-sensei?" he said, "He called you Kenny-sensei?" Kenpachi growled and that kept Keigo quiet the rest of the hour, though, it did not silence his new nickname.


	5. Kenny's in a SWEATER VEST?

Oh wow. That was a whole lot of waiting for a whole lot of nothing. I'm so sorry that this took me so long. I'm also writing a ghost hunt fan fiction so I'm sorry. I'll be trying to get the first chapter of that one up sooner than later hopefully! Enjoy what you can.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Bleach, do you really think I'd be writing this?

0o0

"SHUUHEI!" screamed Aika, lunging at the unsuspecting Vice-Captain and knocking him to the floor.

"Ow ow ow OW! Aika that hurt!" he said, rubbing his head.

"Shuuhei!" she repeated, happily hugging him. He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's good to see you too," he said, patting her on the head. Finally over the initial shock of finding another Soul Reaper in their midst, Yumichika blinked before asking, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, you guys hadn't sent a status report at all and Captain Commander Yamamoto figured you could use some… supervision," he paused when he noticed an angry Kenpachi getting his hair styled by Yumichika. He gawked.

"Why is Zaraki-Taichou getting his hair done?" he asked.

"He has a date with Yumiko tonight!" chirped Aika. Shuuhei chuckled.

"So it finally happened, huh?" he said.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" asked a suspicious Kenpachi. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Kenpachi," Aika said exasperated, "don't tell me you've been unaware of all the bets on your current relationship with Yumiko." Kenpachi stared at her blankly.

"Bets?" he asked. Aika smile.

"You were?! Oh my GOD! You're so naive! How cute!" she teased. Kenpachi tried to lunge at her as she quickly disappeared out the door.

"I can't believe that messed up girl. She called me naïve! I am **not** naïve!" he said vehemently, "Am I?"

"Of course not Taichou…" Yumichika trailed off. He was worse than naïve.

0o0

"OI! YUMIKO! COME OUT OR I'LL STEAL KENNY AWAY FROM YA!" yelled a very frustrated Yuki Hitsugaya. She was currently looking for the very-illusive-when-she-wanted-to-be Yumiko. All of the Soul Reapers looking for had shed their gigai's, knowing it'd be a heck of a lot easier to find the girl without them. Which is when she met Ichigo Kurosaki outside of a public park, fighting a hollow… and losing.

"Tch, you're a tough one aren't you?" he asked.

"OOOOONAAAAAGAAAAAAARGH!!!!" was the reply. Yuki was prepared to act like nothing was happening until she realized she had no gigai. 'Meh,' she thought, 'I'm bored anyway!'

"Can't handle it on your own?" she asked.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm kinda busy, so if you would just bugger off, I'm sure I can fini-" he stopped short when he saw her face, "Y-you! Y-you're in my class!"

"Yo! Yuki Hitsugaya, at your service," she said waving. His eyes widened.

"Hitsugaya? As in _Toshiro Hitsugaya_?" She nodded.

"He's my big bro," she said, "Have you two met?"

"Yeah… I knew something was up when Kenpachi was teaching Language Arts, but…" he was at a loss for words.

"Umm, Berry-boo?" Yuki asked, jerking him back into reality.

"O-oh! Right, so, you gonna help me or not?" he asked. Yuki pondered for a moment.

"If you tell _anyone _I _will feed you to Kenpachi_!" she warned.

"Deal." Yuki launched herself at the monster.

"Freeze them in the moonlight!" she yelled, striking the hollow in the chest. Slowly, it was encased in ice.

"Would you do the honors?" she asked as he swung his enormous sword into the block in front of him, successfully shattering it.

"Heh, already have."

"I can see that." He shrugged.

"So… I guess I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but, remember. Kenpachi will eat you if you tell _anyone_!" Yuki reminded. Ichigo shuddered.

"Right."

"See you tomorrow then!" Yuki yelled waving. Yuki was looking forward to school already.

0o0

"YUUUUMIIIIIIIKOOOOOOOOOOO?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? KENNY'S WAITING!" yelled Mikazuki, scanning the area until she finally found the girl sitting in the train station.

"Mikazuki!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, Yumiko! We've got to get you ready!" Mikazuki said, pulling Yumiko along with her.

"Get ready for what?"

"Your date with Kenpachi!" Yumiko looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay… but, I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this…"

Around the same time, both Kenpachi and Yumiko were "presentable." Yumiko looking nice but casual in khaki pants and a shirt that stated, "Let out your inner peacock!" Her short hair was kept out of her eyes with two purple hairclips. The people back at the Urahara Shoten had convinced Tessai to bind Kenpachi long enough to get him into a sweater vest and jeans. Right when Yumiko arrived, Kenpachi grabbed her wrist and started for the door. Aika blocked the way. She was holding a camera and smirking.

"Say cheese!" she exclaimed as she snapped a picture. Unfortunately for her, she was shoved aside without time to take another as Kenpachi ran out the door, Yumiko in tow. Silence ensued.

"So…" Aika said after a few seconds, "should we follow them?" Kaoru snorted.

"Hell yes!" she yelled.

"I'll go get the video camera!" said Yumichika, sweeping out of the room. Kenpachi and Yumiko were in for a very long night.

0o0

Hello, to those of you still reading! It's me, Ellis. GAAAAAAAAAH! IT IS SO AMAZINGLY FUN TO TORTURE KENPACHI! Oh man, Kenny in a sweater vest. Check out My sister Ezekiel Sullivan's Deviant Art and you shall see Kenpachi in a sweater vest, along with the Bleach Crew from this story and No Blasting Idea! She has a link on her profile! By the way, I do have permission to branch of No Blasting Idea, just to clear that up. I'm wondering if I should tell about the date or just skip over it. Tell me please! Hope to update soon! Loves the readers. Loves the ones who review even more! C ya!


	6. The Date Scene! Duh Duh Duh!

Hey, me again! How is life going for all of you? Hopefully well, for those of you with sucky lives, you have my condolences. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy this. I had lot's of fun writing it. Especially the last part! You'll notice I changed Yumiko to Yumikou. It recently was pointed out to me by the person she was based off of that I had been spelling the name wrong the whole story… Yes all the characters are based off of real people. Yumikou is my sister. Kaoru is BloodyNekoMata, the original idea maker. Yuki is Neko-Dei-Sempai. I'm not sure if the others have accounts. Aika happens to be me… Aren't I lucky!? Anyway, enjoy the date scene!

0o0

"Aww, shit," Kenpachi said as he saw the trying-hard-not-to-be-noticed-but-failing-miserably group of Soul Reapers on the train with them.

"What is it Kenny?" asked the ridiculously adorable fangirl, Yumikou, poking Kenpachi in the side.

"Them," spat Kenpachi, shooting a death glare their way. Gin waved. Yumichika smiled as he aimed a, oh God, a video camera at the stalked couple. Yumikou followed the depressed Kenpachi's hate filled glance and soon looked ready to kill.

"Oh, Ani, you had better say your last goodbyes to Ikkaku tonight because when I get home, you will be dead," she hissed. Kenpachi made a mental note to stay on her good side.

"Hey, Yuki?" asked a very confused Ichigo, "Is that _Kenpachi_? In a _sweater vest_?!" Yuki looked to where he was pointing and felt her eyes widen.

"Is that _Yumikou_ with him?" she asked, following their gaze to where she spotted the group of people with a video camera, "Oh _shit_!" Ichigo looked down at her.

"What?" Yuki gritted her teeth.

"My brother is here."

"Crap."

"Hey? Hitsugaya-Taichou? Is that Yuki?" asked Urahara, pointing to the blue haired girl with his fan. Toshiro's eyes narrowed as he nodded.

"Is she holding on Kurosaki's arm? Oh my! How interesting!" he giggled as he strutted away to find Mikazuki. Around this time, Ichigo sensed that somebody was glaring daggers into his back.

"Umm, Yuki," he whispered, "I think your brother saw us…"

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well, this is only a guess, but, someone is glaring at me with enough malice to freeze my back and your brother has a legitimate reason to hate me…" Yuki's brow furrowed in thought.

"And what reason would that be?"

"He thinks I'm taking you on a date." Yuki snorted.

"What would you call this then? A friendly outing?" she asked sarcastically. Ichigo went red.

"Well… I don't know! I just met you!" Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Ani was always one to jump to conclusions," she said thoughtfully, "Silly over-protective bastard." Ichigo gawked at her.

"Did you just call Toshiro a silly overprotective bastard?" Yuki looked at him.

"No, Berry-bou," she said sarcastically, "I called him a frilly, unimportant, frat boy." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Geez, I was just askin'!" Ichigo defended, a slight tinge of pink playing across his cheeks. A muffled voice rang out over the loudspeaker as it signaled the passengers they were nearing they're destination.

"We get off here, right?" asked Yuki, eying the familiar forms stepping off the train.

"Unfortunately. Come on let's go," replied Ichigo, grabbing Yuki's hand and pulling her to the exit.

0o0

"Aww, come on!" pouted Yuki as she saw the crowd of her comrades enter the restaurant that happened to be the one that Ichigo had decided to go to as well.

"Okay, it's official. God hates me," Ichigo muttered to Yuki as they walked inside only to be met by a sadistic looking Toshiro.

"No, only Ani," Yuki whispered back.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Toshiro spat. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"What the hell does it look like, Toshiro?" he asked.

"It's. Hit. Su. Ga. Ya. Tai. Chou. To. You!" Toshiro growled. Yuki sighed.

"Okay, seriously, Ani. You can't be like this whenever I'm seen with a guy on a friendly outing. You are getting waaaaaay overprotective and it's getting on my nerves, capiche? So just… back off, 'kay?" Toshiro gave one last glare in the direction of Ichigo before turning and walking out the door. Yuki chuckled.

"Man, I can't believe that actually worked!"

"Yuki, why'd you call it a friendly outing?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, you said it yourself that it wasn't a date."

"Did I? I don't recall…" Yuki smiled.

"Let's go in before they notice us, though," Yuki said, gesturing to the gathering of Soul Reapers.

"Too late!" yelled Kenpachi, dashing out of the building, followed closely by Yumikou.

"RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Yumikou screamed. Ichigo and Yuki took their advice, running after them, followed by a slightly smaller than before group of Soul Reapers.

"Aika, don't you think we should follow them?" asked one of the two people who had stayed back.

"Nope! Miss! Table for two, please!" Aika said as she waved her hand. Shuuhei blushed and ducked his head down as Aika pulled him to a vacant table, plopped down in a chair, and stared at him.

"Aika, what're you doing?"

"Eh?"

"What are you doing?" She pondered this for a moment before smiling and squeezing his hand from across the table.

"Wondering what made me fall for you." With those words, Shuuhei almost fell out of his chair.

"Wha-what?" he stuttered.

"You heard me!" Silence…

"So," he mumbled.

"So what?" Aika asked.

"So… what made you fall for me?" Shuuhei asked. Aika laughed.

"_You_ made me fall for you," she said. He smiled.

"Or," she said teasingly, "it might have been the tattoos."

0o0

I'm sorry if anyone, and I mean anyone, even the OC's, are out of character… Remember, first fanfic! Be nice if you decide to review! Speaking of reviews, I would like to thank the following reviewers who kept me chugging! A HUUUGE thank you and a muffin to my first reviewer, Eula Marie! Another large thanks and muffin to my second reviewer, flora236. And finally, thank you's and cookies to Sakura Otome, 1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r (I hope I got it right, sorry if I messed up your name!), and BloodyNekoMata! Yay!


	7. Love Is In the Air Oh, God

A/N: HOLY SHI-ZZZNITS! I have resurfaced!

*pelted with rocks and tomatoes* NOOOOOOO! *falls to the ground* I'm sorry… I have NO EXCUSES! Don't kill me because I paired OC's with some of the most loved characters… DON'T HURT ME OR BURN MEEEE! Okay, now I'm done spazzing… Sorry… Enjoy. (If possible…)

0o0

It was lunchtime when Ichigo Kurosaki nearly choked on his food as he saw Yuki Hitsugaya crossing over to where he was sitting with his friends. He also felt his heart sink when he saw her friends following her.

"Ichigo? Do you mind if we sit her? Our brothers thought it'd be funny if they took our lunch table," said Yuki.

"I don't mind, go ahead." Yuki beamed.

"Thanks!" she said as she plopped down across from him.

"Hey, Berry-bozu? Why're you blushing?" asked Yumikou.

"Eh? N-no reason!"

Aika raised an eyebrow.

"You don't blush without a reason, kid."

"ICHIGOOOOO'S GOT A CRUUUUUUUUSH~!" Keigo sang.

"None of your business!" he snapped back to Aika, "AND YOU SHUT UP, KEIGO!"

"It is my business if you like our friend!" she shot back. Ichigo's cheeks flamed.

"Oh-ho! So Aika was right?" asked Kaoru, "You better prove your worth if you wanna go out with our Yuki! I'm sure her brother would agree with us."

"You wanna fight or somethin'?" he asked angrily.

"I'll save you the embarrassment of losing to a girl!" Kaoru snorted.

"Just ask her out!" Mikazuki ordered, "Seriously, her cheeks match Renji's hair now."

"Hmm," Aika wondered aloud, "I wonder if he _tastes_ like strawberries? Find out for me Yuki!"

"God, you guys are so DAMN ANNOYING!" Ichigo yelled at the retreating group of girls. Yuki laughed nervously.

"Heh, sorry about them," she said, "They just want the best for me." He snorted.

"Personally, I think they just wanted to humiliate me."

"That might have had something to do with it…" The bell rang and Yuki began getting up.

"Wait! Yuki!" Ichigo called, "I'll pick you up at 7:00!" She looked up at him.

"For what?"

"A 'Friendly Outing,'" he said smirking. She stared at him as he walked away. Slowly, a smile made it's way onto her features.

"YES!" she shouted giddily. Meanwhile, Aika poked her head around the corner.

"Guys, I think our plan worked!" The rest of the woman Soul Reapers shook each other's hands.

This mission was starting to become interesting.

0o0

"WAIT! KENNY WAIT!" Yumikou yelled.  
"GOD DAMMIT YUMIKOU STOP CHASING ME!!!"

"Kenny, just wait!" she growled. Kenpachi stopped.

"Yumikou, did you just… growl?"

"Yesh! And I succeeded in stopping you!" she said as she climbed onto his back, "ONWARD!" Yumikou yelled as she pointed straight ahead. He sighed as he shook the girl off of his shoulders.

"Yumikou, I was going to fight Ichigo today!" Kenpachi growled back. Yumikou shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll fight you Kenny." Kenpachi raised an eyebrow.

"You? Fighting me?" he questioned, "I dunno Yumikou, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Kenny, I'm not a 5th seat for nothing. Plus if you win, I'll do whatever you want for a day!"

"…And if you win?"

"You make me lunch for a week."

"…Deal…"

"Good! Let's get started! Show your true colors, Magureiatari!" Yumikou yelled. Soon, her sword dissolved into peacock like feathers, nearing Kenpachi slowly.

"Magureiatari? As in _Magu_?" he growled before smiling, "Lemme at him!"

"A melodic cacophony arose from the scene of the battlefield. Both opponents were drenched in sweat and blood. Yumikou smiling as if pain was as delicious as the sight of Kenpachi splattered with dirt and blood. Smirking, Kenpachi leapt forward, capturing the exotic beauty in front of him in a passionate ki-"

"Magu! Shut up!" Yumikou growled. Kenpachi stared at the Zanpakutou who was narrating just a few moments before.

"…Exotic beauty?" he grit out after a moment.

"Why of course! My owner is nothing if not exotic~!" Magu chirped happily, "Now as I was saying-"

"A passionate _what_?" Kenpachi asked again.

"Well if you'd just let me _finish my sentence_…" Magu huffed, "I'll tell you." Yumikou slapped her forehead.

"Magu, we were fighting. And I plan on winning. I will see Kenny in an apron," she swore, directing her previously forgotten feather-like wisps at Kenpachi, who smiled as one of the wisps slashed minor wound on his forearm.

"So you can cut me…" he laughed, "I didn't think ya had it in ya Yumikou! Oi… Yumikou?"

"Uuu-uuu…WAH! I'M SORRY KENNY! I'M SO SORRY! WAAAAAAH!" the girl wailed as Magureiatari sighed adoringly.

"Uh…Yumikou… It's a fight… We're supposed ta get ruffed up a bit…" Kenpachi grunted, awkwardly slinging a huge arm over the slender form of Yumikou.

"I c-c-c-cut you!" Yumikou lamented.

"Well…yeah…ya did…" the 11th squad captain answered.

"So I have to kiss it and make it better!" Yumikou said. Kenpachi was caught between running and just staying there.

"Huh?" he asked. Yumikou lifted the injured arm to her and placed a small kiss on the cut.

"Is it better, Kenny?" the girl asked smiling.

"Uh…"

"No? Not to fear! Nurse Yumikou is here!" Yumikou giggled as she kissed the taut line that was Kenpachi's mouth.

"Well then," Magu said, "I'll just leave you two to your own devices…"

You didn't need to be a genius to figure out they hadn't heard.

0o0

"EUUUGH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUSTING PERV!" Kaoru screeched, shoving her older brother away from her. Aika cringed.

"What Imouto? I was huggin' ya!" Gin whined.

"Yeah, while groping my _ass_," she hissed. Gin's smirk widened to show his teeth.

"Sis, ya must be imaginin' things…" he replied. Kaoru glared at him.

"Doing vulgar things to your sister again?" a cold baritone voice asked. The temperature dropped a few degrees as Byakuya Kuchiki met Gin Ichimaru's squint.

"Aww, Kuchiki-taichou, don't go ruinin' other people's fun!" Gin giggled as he left the room. Byakuya's gaze nearly burned a hole into Kaoru as she stared back.

"Are ya planning on burning your initials into my forehead or something?" she asked sarcastically. Byakuya resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"No, Ichimaru, that was not my intention."

"Then what the hell are you staring at," she growled, "my drop dead gorgeous looks?"

"Maybe."

Kaoru stiffened.

"What was that?"

Byakuya's lips quirked upward slightly as he left the room.

"…What the hell just happened there?" Kaoru asked herself, "O-oi! Byakuya! Does this mean were becoming official! OI!"

Aika clamped her hands over her ears as she walked into the room.

"Kaoru, shouting will not make him respond to your question…" she said. Kaoru flipped the bird as she ran out of the room. Yumichika sighed.

"Oh Kaoru… Such a classy individual… No wonder they haven't made it public…" he commented.

"Yeah… The old farts in the Kuchiki Clan would all die simultaneously from shock. Or Kaoru would kill them…" Aika replied, "You know where Shuuhei went?"

"Not a clue."

"Damn. He's probably actually WORKING. Wish me luck, Yumi-chan!" she called as she ran out of the room.

"Luck is wished, Ai-chan."

0o0

Alrighty, if you made it through alive: CONGRADULATIONS~! YOU HAVE WON A CYBER-MUFFIN! In any flavor you choose. Available for a limited time only…Review if you so choose.


End file.
